Incompatível a Felicidade
by s2.Kagome Higurashi.s2
Summary: Kagome sofre desde pequena por uma perda mto grande e agora depois de 10 anos, com uma nova família e um novo sentimento surgindo em seu coração...seus pesadelos estão de volta... Capítulo I- Ser...Feliz? Em um fim de tarde, quando todas as crianças


Kagome sofre desde pequena por uma perda mto grande e agora depois de 10 anos, com uma nova família e um novo sentimento surgindo em seu coração...seus pesadelos estão de volta...

Capítulo I- _Ser...Feliz?_

Em um fim de tarde, quando todas as crianças deveriam estar jantando ao lado de suas amorosas famílias rindo, brincando ou até tento inocentes discussões com seus irmãos e irmãs em uma casa confortável, desfrutando de todos os privilégios dados pela infância e na magia que ela contém...havia uma exceção.

Sim, havia uma exceção, uma exceção de feições angelicais, cabelos negros e um pouco ondulados, um corpo infantil e pequeno, e os olhos...lindos, lindos olhos azuis acinzentados tão penetrantes e intensos que encantavam até os mais frios corações...olhos que no instante em que deveriam estar mostrando toda sua beleza...mostrava medo, raiva, desespero, espanto...sentimentos que deveriam ser proibidos a uma criaturinha tão doce e inocente...

E foi assim, num final de tarde, que uma criança teve sua vida mudada da forma mais cruel e injusta.

E foi naquele dia que pecaram, pecaram fazendo aqueles olhos...chorarem...com lágrimas de ódio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Flash Back _

_# Mama, por que eu não posso brincar hoje com meus amigos e...– diz a pequena, logo interrompendo ao notar uma pequena trilha formada por uma lágrima silenciosa no rosto da mãe– por que está chorando? Eu fiz algo errado?_

_A mãe nada diz, apenas se ajoelha e aperta a filha em um forte abraço como se quisesse protegê-la._

_# Me desculpe, mas...não se esqueça que te amo mais do que tudo minha filha..._

_#..._

_Não pode responder, a mulher levantou-se e empurrou um armário, desvendando uma porta que por ser da mesma cor da parede era fácil passar despercebida, e assim que o fez, a abriu e puxou a menina jogando-a lá dentro. E com as mãos trêmulas...trancou sua filha._

_Fim do Flash Back _

# Kagome?

# H-Hai!– diz virando ligeiramente a cabeça em direção ao homem ao lado de sua mesa.

# Sonhando acordada de novo?

# Gomen ne...

# Não se safará de todos os erros de sua vida simplesmente pedindo desculpas, portanto, deve-se não errar.

#...

# Por hoje passa, vou considerar que estamos na última aula, mas que isso não se repita está bem?

# Hai – abaixou a cabeça tentando desviar dos olhares de deboche vindo dos outros alunos.

Kagome era uma garota de feições angelicais, cabelos negros e um pouco ondulados, e os olhos...lindos, lindos olhos azuis acinzentados tão penetrantes e intensos que encantavam até os mais frios corações...se achar que já viu essa descrição em algum lugar...pode ter certeza de que está certo... a pequena menininha tem hoje 16 anos, estuda em um dos melhores colégios de seu país, foi matriculada neste há três semanas.

Há três semanas se mudou a esta cidade, Tóquio, e há três semanas foi adotada novamente, pois as outras famílias não a quiseram por ela ser tão diferente e triste. Mas agora parece que a aceitaram, não está muito iludida em ter uma nova família, e além do mais, estão no começo de sua convivência, logo tudo acabará igual às suas experiências anteriores...ou não? Pelo menos era isso que achava.

# TRIMMMMMMM #

Quando o sinal tocou informando o término das aulas, Kagome desperta e percebe que não obedeceu ao seu professor, estava novamente distraída, perdida em seus devaneios, mais fazer o que? Pelo menos ele não tinha notado, e se notou, fingiu muito bem não notar.

# Kagome, venha aqui por favor.

Pois é, ele notou.

# Professor?– falaria o nome dele, se o soubesse. Não entendia como podia ser tão distraída.

# Bem, não lhe chamei atenção pela segunda vez em aula por que preferi ter essa conversa com você para tentar descobrir o que se passa pra que esteja tão distante?

# Não é nada de mais professor.– não mentia, estava tão acostumada a sofrer pelo seu passado que isso passou a ser normal para ela.

# Não quero que seja prejudicada, me preocupo vendo meus alunos perdendo tantas aulas, mesmo estando presentes nelas, como é o seu caso– viu a menina abaixar a cabeça novamente, estranhava essa mania, sempre abaixava a cabeça, pra todos e pra tudo, por que será? Isso o intrigava, mas não se achava no direito de perguntar isso a ela– Não quero me intrometer em sua vida e tenho certeza de que não quer me contar, por isso não vou insistir, mas peço que se esforce e preste atenção em seus estudos, não perca sua vida por qualquer que seja o motivo, está bem?

# Obrigada por se preocupar comigo professor, prometo que tentarei me esforçar mais.

# Espero que sim, vou te cobrar caso veja o contrário– deu um meio sorriso, tentando confortá-la– ah, e não tive tempo de fazer isso à três semanas atrás então...seja bem vinda em nosso colégio.

O professor se surpreendeu ao ver à menina levantar a cabeça para fitar seus olhos e após alguns segundos sorrir. O seu olhar e seu sorriso possuíam uma sincronia perfeita.

"Deve ser por isso que anda com a cabeça baixa, pois com essa beleza levaria qualquer um à loucura..."

Surpreendeu-se ainda mais com este pensamento, franziu um pouco a testa para ter certeza de que foi ele que havia pensado aquilo, mais logo riu por dentro por duvidar se era ele mesmo que tinha tido os próprios pensamentos. Estranho.

# Com licença, não posso chegar tarde.

A menina pediu inclinando-se levemente para frente como uma pequena reverência em sinal de respeito, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou observando-a se misturar naquele mar de alunos barulhentos e depois virar o corredor rumo à saída.

# Até amanhã...– disse num tom quase inaudível.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava a quase a três quarteirões de sua casa. Engraçado, para ela era difícil julgar aquela como sua casa. Na verdade nunca se sentira em casa em nenhum lugar, às vezes vinha à sua cabeça que o seu destino era ter morrido naquele dia, mas por algum motivo ela viveu, talvez fosse para que procurasse respostas para perguntas que nem sabia quais eram.

Voltava do colégio em uma Limusine, preferia voltar a pé mesmo morando longe, mas seus pais adotivos faziam questão de dar esse e muitas outras mordomias para ela. Diziam que ela seria uma pessoa muito bem sucedia na vida, e que não custava nada ela ir se acostumando desde cedo. Coisa que ainda não estava conseguindo. Como uma garota que viveu em um orfanato desde os seis anos e que nesse tempo todo foi recusada por quatro famílias, iria se acostumar à todo esse luxo em tão pouco tempo? Pois é, essa deve ser umas das perguntas que ela precisasse procurar uma resposta.

Ela convenceu o casal de que não precisava de uma Limusine, então eles decidiram comprar um carro menos chamativo, ela concordou mesmo achando que não precisava de carro nenhum.

Tinha acabado de chegar e estava subindo as escadarias que dava acesso à porta da sala principal. E como sempre, andava admirando a beleza da arquitetura da casa, o enorme jardim e as fontes que tinham nele, as árvores, as flores, as varandas sempre bem decoradas, os pilares, as estátuas, e tudo mais que tinha ali ela achava lindo.

Entrou ainda admirando o local, mas silenciosa, queria ir diretamente para seu quarto. Achava àquela casa clara, bonita e alegre demais e que com sua presença as coisas se tornariam mais tristes e que pudesse até acontecer algo de ruim para essa adorável família que a acolhera. Pois tinha consigo que sua existência era sinônimo de azar.

No pequeno percurso que daria para seu quarto, subiu as escadas tão apressada e desligada que não ouviu passos vindo para aquela direção, e ao virar o corredor, esbarrou com muita força em alguém, fazendo com que esta derrubasse uma cesta com vários lençóis e cobertores limpos, e conseqüentemente seu material escolar. Ela e a outra pessoa caíram também cada uma de um lado.

Inclinou-se para cima apoiada em um braço e com uma mão na cabeça, tentando fazer a cabeça parar de girar. Olhou para frente onde a garota tinha caído e esta estava fazendo o mesmo que ela. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes. Tempo o suficiente para que ambas entendessem o que tinha ocorrido.

Do nada, as duas começaram a rir, coisas que a muito Kagome achara que não fosse capaz e por incrível que pareça, estava tendo um ataque de risos!

# Gomen...rsrs...estava distraída– disse Kagome ainda com dificuldades em recuperar o fôlego e ajudando a outra a se levantar.

# rsrs...Não foi culpa sua...quer dizer...rsrs...foi culpa de ambas, já que eu estava com a cesta tapando a minha visão rsrs.– aceitou a ajuda e começou a recolher as coisas do chão.

# Ainda bem que não nos encontramos no trânsito então, daí a coisa ia ficar preta...rsrs

# Ainda bem mesmo, seremos péssimas como motoristas, eu com coisas na minha frente não me deixando ver o caminho...e você distraída com alguma coisa, viajando legal.– disse fazendo as duas voltarem a dar mais risadas– Aliás, meu nome é Sango, trabalho aqui no período da tarde.

# E o meu é Kagome.

# huahuahuahauhauhau...eu não acredito...huahauhau

# Qual é a graça? Essa eu não entendi. – diz com uma cara muito confusa.

# Eu não acredito no meu azar, logo no meu primeiro dia de trabalho, eu esbarro e derrubo a filha do patrão...

# Não se esqueça que não fico atrás, eu também te derrubei.

# Verdade, mas eu te perdôo.

# Obrigada, me sinto lisonjeada. Até vou te perdoar também.

# rsrs...Bem, agora eu vou levar essas coisas para os quartos.

# Em que quarto você vai levar isso agora?

# Naquele– apontou para o local.

# É o meu, vem que eu te ajudo a levar essas coisas.– pegou um pouco e começaram a andar e conversar.

Kagome não era uma menina que tinha muitos amigos, pra falar a verdade não tinha nenhum. Houve um tempo, no orfanato, que até considerou uma menina como tal, mas essa foi adotada duas semanas depois que se conheceram e nunca mais deu notícias. As outras crianças não se aproximavam e debochavam dela falando que ela era amaldiçoada ou coisas parecidas. Então ela acabou por se fechar e acreditar que não existiam amigos verdadeiros.

Estranho foi ela ter gostado daquela menina, a achou muito simpática e engraçada, nem ela conseguiu saber como conversou com a outra tão facilmente e abertamente. E por algum motivo, sentiu mais uma vez a esperança de ter alguém que poderia chamar novamente de amiga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Numa porta não muito longe dali eram observadas, uma mulher com a face a pouco preocupada com o barulho que tinha ocorrido estava à uns minutos paralisada com a cena. E como que instantaneamente abre um terno sorriso... o motivo?...aquela que se recusou à felicidade por dez anos estava finalmente rindo.

# O que foi Izayoi? Parece que viu um passarinho verde.– Disse um youkai abraçando sua mulher por trás.

# Kagome, querido, parece que já está se adaptando.

# Isso é muito bom, não queria mais ver nossa filhinha triste, espero que ela nos ame assim como estamos dispostos a amá-la.

# Isso é o que mais desejo...– disse suspirando e lembrando do que haviam lhe dito a respeito das outras adoções da menina– agora me diz, quem é aquela nova empregada que aparenta a idade de Kagome?

# Aparenta não, ela tem a idade de nossa filha. A mãe dela é quem trabalha aqui, mais como está doente e tem um filho mais novo, a filha se ofereceu para trabalhar no lugar da mãe. Eu não quis aceitar, disse que pagaria o salário dela mesmo ela não podendo vir, mas a menina insistiu muito e só aceitei com a condição de eu pagar salário para as duas. Mas por que esse interesse?

# Acho que ela ganhou a simpatia de nossa garotinha. As duas se deram muito bem e eu estava aqui pensando...por que não pedimos para essa menina freqüentar essa casa não como uma empregada, mas como amiga de Kagome.

# Boa idéia, isso seria muito bom para as duas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

# Uaaaaaaaaa –"Ainda bem que já estou indo embora, pensei que nunca terminaria o trabalho" espreguiçava-se após o sinal tocar anunciando o fim das aulas do período da tarde.

# Professor Taisho?

# Diga Kouga, o que quer agor...esperai, o que está fazendo aqui? Não estuda de manhã?– disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

# Estudo, mais vim pegar uns livros pra um trabalho na biblioteca.

# Então em que posso te ajudar?

# Hoje na sua aula o senhor nos mostrou algumas reportagens em um jornal, e meu trabalho é sobre aquele tema. O senhor poderia me emprestar para eu poder incrementar as notícias nos meus relatórios?

# Claro, espere que vou procurar elas aqui na minha bolsa– respondeu vasculhando sua mochila, já que não gostava nem um pouco daquelas típicas bolsas e pastas que os professores mais velhos usavam– aqui, achei. Fique com elas, não será necessário para mim.

# Obrigado professor Taisho, até amanhã.

Depois de seu aluno ter saído da sala, começou a recolocar as coisas que havia tirado da mochila para procurar as reportagens, quando encontrou com uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção.

Pegou um papelzinho que provavelmente era um lembrete, fazia muito isso, quando tinha que fazer algo importante anotava em um pedaço de papel e colocava em algum lugar que seria fácil de se encontrar e que ele sempre mexesse, assim não haveria como perder o compromisso. Sempre deu certo. Mas não desta vez.

Ao ler o papel, lembrou-se de que seus pais marcaram um jantar dali a uma semana com ele e com o seu meio irmão, disseram que tinham uma surpresa para eles, e que não poderiam recusar o convite.

Infelizmente, não poderia ir. Na mesma data combinou de sair com sua namorada. A pediria em casamento. Tudo já estava planejado. Kikyou era mais importante que qualquer surpresa de seus pais... Depois se redimiria com eles, ele daria um jeito.

# Inuyasha?– uma voz feminina o fez despertar.

# Kikyou, chegou há muito tempo?

# Não muito, o bastante para perceber que você estava sonhando acordado.

Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso ao lembrar-se a quem chamava a atenção por fazer tal coisa.

# Acho que estou pegando a mania de alguns alunos.– não se atreveria dizer que era de uma 'aluna' de quem estava falando, não queria enfrentar a namorada, esta era muito ciumenta.

# Vamos logo, hoje sou eu que escolho onde jantaremos.– disse aproximando-se e o puxando para um beijo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

# Como foi na escola hoje querida?– pergunta Izayoi, enquanto estavam sentados esperando que o jantar fosse servido.

# Foi bem, sem muitos problemas.– respondeu simplesmente.

# Por que? Alguém te fez alguma coisa? Por que se fizeram eu...

# Inu No Taisho! Espere-a falar, não a assuste. – repreendeu a esposa com o rosto sereno.

# Gomen...– desculpou-se com um sorriso divertido.

# Não se preocupem, ninguém fez nada de mal a mim...eu apenas não estou acostumada a um colégio tão complexo.

# Você irá se acostumar logo, filha.– respondeu Inu no Taisho.

Não houve resposta em causa da última palavra, um silêncio pairou sobre eles trazendo um clima de tensão. Kagome não entendia por que um Youkai e uma Humana que eram ricos e felizes a tinham adotado. E não entendia também o porque de eles insistirem em fazê-la como se fosse realmente sua filha.

Lógico que ela não desfaria deles, os estimavam, e não pretendia se comportar mal. Apenas se incomodava quando tentavam-na chamar daquela forma. E eles sabiam disso, já passaram por esse momento constrangedor há dois dias, a chamaram de "filha" quando foram presenteá-la com roupas novas, mas não podiam evitar. Aquilo soava naturalmente e sem mesmo que o percebessem já que mesmo tendo passado poucos dias com ela, já gostavam muito dela e queriam que ela sentisse o mesmo por eles.

Os três ficaram um tempo se entreolhando, esperando por quem seria o próximo a pronunciar alguma coisa.

# Não precisam ficar nervosos, não quero incomodar. – Kagome decidiu finalmente acabar com a tensão.

# Não estamos nervosos, só queremos que tudo dê certo.

# Obrigada Izayoi-sama– disse a menina fazendo uma breve reverência.

# Não me chame assim, você já é da família e já disse que não gosto dessa formalidade.

# Gomen...

No momento em que ela se desculpava, os empregados chegaram servindo o jantar. Entre eles Sango colocando os pratos com cuidado e do jeito que a mãe havia ensinado, viu Kagome e deu um pequeno sorriso a cumprimentando.

# Menina, Sango seu nome não é?

# Sim, senhora.

# Coloque um prato a mais e sente-se conosco.

# Gomen, não quero ser um infortúnio...

# Não será, apenas quero que jante junto a nós.

# Vem Sango-chan, sente-se. – Kagome lhe pede sorrindo.

Neste instante o casal percebe que estavam certos, o que sua nova filha mais precisava no momento, era de uma amiga. E não a privariam disso.

# Está bem, arigatou.

E assim foi o começo da estada de Kagome em sua nova família. Quem sabe se dessa vez fosse dar certo? Quem sabe ela acharia as respostas para suas perguntas? Quem sabe poderia ser finalmente...feliz?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo / FIM DO 1º CAPÍTULO \\oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

...bem...er...oi!!

- acenando freneticamente com um enorme sorriso amarelo-

espero q tenham gostado! n.n...sabe...é q essa é a minha primeira fic entaum eu peço por favor que mandem reviews com dicas, críticas, elogios, xingos seja lá o que vcs quiserem contanto que mandem alguma coisa xD

Bom, o que eu posso falar é que o passado de Kagome foi marcado de forma muito traumatizante, entaum com o tempo ela se torna uma garota distante e triste, em cada capítulo eu vou colocar um "flash back" mostrando o que realmente aconteceu na infância dela que colaborou em torná-la no que ela é hoje.

aproveito pra falar que qualquer dúvida é só perguntarem, ficarei mto feliz em saber que tem alguém lendo essa joça...ops...desculpem fic, é que não sei se vcs vão achar legal já que nem eu gostei...¬¬

Mais fazer o que? Eu tava doida pra postar alguma coisa aqui então veio isso na minha cabecinha oca e decidi escrever, quem sabe se com o tempo eu não faça coisa melhor?

Seja o que for, está tudo na mão de vcs, eu só continuo se vcs quiserem.

Bjosssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ja ne.


End file.
